trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
Mathos Rhetic
MATHOS RHETIC, also known by his trollTag historicallyDubious, is a troll from Alternia. His surname is the result of two things: * 1. "Rhetic" bears some resemblance to "Rheic", the name given to an ancient Paleo-logical sea on earth. This reflects his interest in Paleo-geography (See later) * 2."Rhetic" is also similar to "Rhetoric" a device often used by writers to persuade others of their opinion. This reflects both his love of writing, as well as the history of his ancestor, the ESSAYIST. "Mathos" is an anagram of the name of his creator.Go figure. Traits and Personality Mathos is a yellow blood (non-canonically, his blood colour is Saffron), and his sign is what would be recognised on earth as the sign of the eastern orthodox church on Earth, but on Alternia, it was a symbol used by a cult who collected and transcribed the works of THE ESSAYIST, who just so happens to be Mathos' ancestor. His sign also reflects his interest in History (see later) by linking it both the history of Earth and Alternia. Mathos' interests include READING OLD BORING HISTORICAL TEXTS and CREATING PALEO-GEOGRAPHICAL MAPS OF ALTERNIA. He also has a perchant for CRAPPY PROG ROCK. Mathos is a mostly reserved troll, who mainly devotes himself to his studies, and his love of history. Although often seeming angry or resentful towards his friends, Mathos greatly cares for them, and is very loyal (if not irritable). He has a number of friends, 3 of which would enter the sgrub session with him. These are Rustic Adjure, Luccid Chabus and Draxxx ??????. Mathos had flushed red feelings for Draxxx, until he got spectacularly turned down "GreatTTy MisundersTTod the conTTexTT of the siTTuation" he put himself in. Although a Yellow blood, Mathos' Psychic or Telekinetic powers are not particularly powerful, mostly using them for trivial things, like "TTurning TThe pages of my TTexTTbooks so TThat I don'TT have TTo do iTT". His lusus is a Turtle, aka TURTLEDAD. Sgrub session Mathos entered a 4-player faulty Sgrub session with his three friends: Rustic, Luciid and Draxxx. His planet was the''' Land Of Bogs And Libraries''' (LOBAL) and his classpect was the''' KNIGHT OF MIND'. Mathos found it difficult to adapt to the role of Knight of Mind, and prior to god-tiering mostly ignored it. Even after becoming a god tier, Mathos found it difficult to understand when it was best to use his powers. Mathos was killed early on in the Sgrub session, however his dream self on Derse carried on, allowing him a second chance at GOD-TIERING. However, he was captured by Dersite agents. These agents tortured him in order to find out the wherabouts of the other players in his session. Near death, Mathos was rescued by Draxxx, who placed him on his sacrificial slab in Derse, leading to his ascension. It is thought that the Derse agents were hired by a player outside of their session who seems to be tampering it. Mathos' torture on Derse caused him to develop some trauma after god-tiering, even affecting his quirk so that he capitalises "Y" and substitutes it for the word "Why". This is because he screamed "why" upon being tortured due to mercy. Mathos has also developed an irrational fear of gelatin-based materials. No one knows quite why this is, and Draxx describes it as "Exxxtremely worrying". Mathos' role as the Knight of Mind can be interpreted as him "defending knowledge/reason" which applies to his interests. Ancestor: The Essayist (Writer's note: If this interrupts with canon to greatly i will gladly remove it) Mathos' Ancestor was the '''ESSAYIST', who's real name was TACTUS RHETIC. The Essayist was an Alternian Historian and writer, who wrote at the time of the Sufferer's preaching and revolt. He may have also lived to see (and written about) the revolt of the Summoner, however any remaining works by him from this time have been lost or destroyed. Other than the writings of the Disciple, The Essayist's writings were one of the very few reliable and unbiased accounts of the events of the Sufferer's rebellion and death, and what little evidence of his that remains from this time seems to suggest that he was initially anti-establishment and agreed with much of the Sufferer's teachings. However, after the Sufferer's death he was arrested by the Condense and the Alternian royalty and (after a brief spell of torture, much like his descendant) put on trial for Heresy and Blasphemy. Although found guilty, he was spared death on the condition that he create propaganda work for the Condense. Although the majority of the Essayist's propaganda work remains intact, his writings about the Sufferer are rare to come by on Alternia. However, the SECRET SECT OF THE ESSAYSIST was an underground Alternian cult which continued to spread his older writings, unbeknownst to the Condense. Mathos would later become a member of this sect, becoming inspired by the Essayist's devotion to the field of History.